


It Gets Better

by Glow1012



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glow1012/pseuds/Glow1012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ATC for the episode, Sgt Holly</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Gets Better

Disclaimer:   I never met the Producers, the Directors, the Writers or the Cast. I don’t mean to cause problems, nausea or headaches. Please don’t sue me…I have no money and I won’t do well in jail. I do not own any of these characters but it would be nice if I owned every single one of them. If accidentally ingested, call poison control.

This is a brief ATC for the Sgt Holly episode in Season 16.

It Gets Better

“What's going on around here?” Matt Dillon could not believe what he had just walked in on. 

There was an outlaw strung up by his heels with an apple in his mouth but that wasn't the confusing part. Why was Kitty Russell kissing Sgt. Emmett Holly on the lips? Not once but twice. 

“Nothin to worry your head about” had been her answer. Ideally that should have done more to placate him than it did. Kitty had a lot of explaining to do. 

Matt was sure there was no good reason for the kisses. He ignored Holly's jibe, “It gets better all the time Big Fist, you best watch yourself” as Kitty brushed past him and he followed her outside.

“Kitty? What was going on in there?”

She batted her eyes in an innocent manner. “I don't know what you mean, Matt. I was having a conversation with Sgt. Holly.”

Matt crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled. “Didn't look like a conversation to me. You kissed him. Twice.”

“Whatsa matter? You jealous?” Her voice was teasing.

Matt didn't answer but eyed her stonily.

“You are jealous! Of Emmett Holly!” she covered her mouth with her hand and laughed. “Emmett Holly? Oh Matt.” She laughed again.

“Kitty, this isn't funny. You kissed him on the lips. Right in front of me. You knew I was there and you did it anyway.” He did not find the situation funny and it hurt his feelings that she did. He hung his head and looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

“You know, Matt, its very flattering to have a man ask you to run away with him. I'll say one thing for him, he doesn't give up easily.” A piece of her hair covered one eye and she blew it off her face with a puff of air.

“Is that what you want? Cheap flattery and empty promises?” His mouth was dry with irritation and he licked his lips and longed for a drink of water.

“What makes you so sure his promises are empty? Its not everyday a man with $24,000 asks me to run off with him to Mexico. Maybe I was thinking about it.” She flashed him a wicked smile.

“Kitty, he didn't really ask you to run off to Mexico with the money from the Army payroll., did he?” Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing.

“Yes, Matt he did. After a proposal like that, I thought the least he deserved was a kiss. You know, you've never asked me to run off to Mexico. Hell, I can't even get you on a stage to St. Louis.”

“Is that what this is about? My badge?” He rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to have this discussion again.

“I just think its a good thing for you to be reminded that there are men out there who think I'm attractive and want to spend time with me.”

Matt put his hands on her shoulders so that she had no choice but to face him. “Kitty, I don't think you're attractive, I think you're beautiful. The time we spend together is the best part of my life. I'm proud that other men look at you because I know they can't have you. When I walked in on you and Holly today...well, I didn't like it at all.”

“Like I said, its nice to be wanted and he acts like he wants me.” Her eyes issued a challenge.

Matt looked around and seeing that Festus and Newly had joined Holly and the outlaw inside the hideout, he furtively swept Kitty into his arms and kissed her deeply and longingly. When he released her, she placed her hand over heart and gasped for air.

“Matt!”

“Never say I don't want you, Kitty. You can never say that.”

Having caught her breath, Kitty raised an eyebrow and looked at Matt appraisingly. “Well, Big Fist. Holly was right. It gets better all the time.”

 

The End


End file.
